


Rojo Relativo

by MARYXULA



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: La gente ve lo que sólo quiere ver. A menudo los sentimientos de odio o amor distorsionan la imagen de un hombre. Pero ¿qué ocurre cuando se clarifica la imagen de ese hombre? ¿Somos capaces de seguir apreciando al hombre tal cuál es?





	Rojo Relativo

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot está compuesto por 4 historias escritas bajo el titulo de Rojo Relativo de una recopilación incompleta que comencé en torno a Zelgadiss y Rezo, éstas eran para Rezo. (En un intento de darle algo de pasado al personaje)  
> Escrito allá por el 2013...

Siempre he sido ciego, ciego de nacimiento para mayor deshonra. Yo jamás fuí ni sería considerado un miembro útil para la sociedad, por lo que siempre fuí o apartado del resto o sencillamente ignorado allá por donde iba. Aceptarlo y convivir con ello no fue fácil, nunca lo es cuando los demás se empeñan en hacerte sentir como un objeto inútil, sin valor o roto en vez de ayudarte a buscar otras maneras de ser eficiente. Las manos que ofrecieron un hogar prometían protección pero creo que se olvidaron del aprecio y las atenciones o cuidados que todo niño merece. Sentado en un rincón con la cabeza colocada sobre la firme pared no podía replicar pues ellos me daban ropas que vestir, comida con la que llenar mi estomago y cama en la que dormir pero ni una sola caricia ni un sólo beso sobre la frente, es más, sin ser capaz de ver sus rostros, notaba como estos cambiaban al llevarme hasta la sala en la que todos, tanto ancianos como niños comiamos. ¿Tan desagradable era mi presencia? Me sentía ligeramente aliviado el descubrir que no era el único al que trataban con tanta indiferencia. Los otros niños tampoco eran queridos pero se les enseñaba cosas que a mí ni se molestaban en enseñar para ofrecerles una leve preparación al cumplir la edad con la que serían expulsados del hospicio cumpliendo con las normas de la orden que construyó y se encargaba del lugar. Algunos ancianos parecían ser los únicos en comprender mi dolor sordo pues varios de ellos también habían perdido el don de ver junto con otros dones que Ceiphied dá al nacer a los humanos. El peor día de aquel tranquilo pero solitario y oscuro día a día en ese hospicio llegó al llegar uno de los jovenes más violentos y problematicos de entre todos los que el hospicio acogía. Prepotente, insolente, muy mal hablado y fuerte como un toro. Él revolucionaría a todos, tanto a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que nos cuidaban como a los otros niños, ya no tan niños.

-¿Has visto al nuevo? -Preguntaba uno de los mayores a otro chico. -Es enorme, seguro que su padre debió de ser un gigante... -Se mofaba mientras el otro asintiría mirandolo de reojo durante la comida. -¡O de un toro bravo! -Exclamaría con la boca llena de pan duro solpicando a los que estabamos más cerca de él.

Todos se echaron a reir. Mal hecho pues de pronto noté sus grandes y asperas manos sobre mí tirándome del banco de madera en el que estabamos para sentarse al lado del graciosillo que le había ofendido y los otros que le reían la gracia. Resoplé llevandome una mano a la cabeza cuando logré malamente despegar mi rostro del suelo. "De entre los dos o tres que estamos sentados con Leroy, ha tenido que escoger mi sitio" pensé resignandome "además con lo grandote que dicen que es seguro que se comerá su ración y la mía." Permanecí sentado en el suelo sin decir palabra, atento a lo que pudiese pasar como una estatua. La cosa no fue muy bien para Leroy.

-Hola muchachos, ¿de qué estabais hablando antes? Parecía gracioso. -Dijo fingiendo simpatía entre ellos. Ninguno dijo nada, tan grande y de los más mayores, estarían aterrados excepto Leroy, que soltando una risita desdeñosa, respondió:

-Hablábamos de lo zorra que debía de ser tu madre para liarse con un toro y luego engendrarte a ti. -

Los ruiditos que producían las cucharas de madera al rozar el plato revosante de caldo con tropezones se detuvó, incluso más allá de esa zona de la larga mesa. Todos debían de mirar hacía el nuevo con miedo y expectación viendose venir una pelea. Éste no les defraudó pues apretando los puños dijo con la mandibula muy apretada también por la furia:

-¿Entonces era cierto que os estabais riendo de mí? ¡Ahora verás so cabrón! -

Obviamente no pude ver lo mismo que los demás, es decir a esos dos levantarse y ponerse a darse puñetazos hasta que alguien lograse separarlos pero si pode escuchar con claridad las cosas que se decían y como los intensos golpes eran proyectados sobre sus respectivas mejillas. "Así es como solucionan los hombres sus desacuerdos, a golpes" reflexioné "¿también los llamados caballeros?" Pagamos justos por pecadores pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que se iría guardando para mí o para el pequeño Caronte.

Caronte, nombre macabro para un chiquillo tan afable y risueño como él era. Una amistad muy fugaz, supongo que era demasiado frágil, sus piernecitas y brazos apenas podían suportar los repetidos golpes o simplemente el dios dragón Ceiphied se lo llevó con él consciente de que este no era lugar para él. Recuerdo que su piel era suave, muy suave y su cabello muy rizado y mullido como la lana que posee una obeja sin trasquilar. Él, como bien pudiese, sería quien saliese de la cama en nuestra busca. Si caía debido a la debilidad de sus piernecitas, seguiría avanzando hasta nosotros aunque fuese a rastras como una serpiente, dejandose las rodillas en carne viva, con orgullo nos haría saber de su presencia.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! -

-Sé bienvenido un día más a nuestro rincón Caronte. -Le saludaría yo adoptando un tono de voz solemne como si fuesemos dos grandes hechiceros o dos grandes caballeros mientras mi buena y única amiga sonriéndole le haría un hueco.

Sentados en el suelo como unos tristes mendigos que nadie presta atención tanto Caronte como ella, la chica sordomuda me contemplaban como si en vez de ser ese objeto sin valor fuese un objeto único y preciado, como hecho de Orihalcon. Ella con una sonrisa y fijando en mi unos ojos que jamás vería y Caronte hablando por los codos de historias y leyendas que ella jamás podría escuchar pero arropados por un sentimiento calido y hermoso que hacía que nuestro día a día no fuese tan miserable, rogando a Ceiphied que aquel agradable momento no fuese interrumpido, sin ser muy escuchados. Era un cambio sútil pero inconfundible. Caronte callaba dejando las historias en su gran mayoria sin un final conciso y ella, ella se aferraba a mi con mayor fuerza enredando sus brazos sobre uno de los mios. Entonces esa serie de pasos daban paso a dos voces bien reconocibles. Las de Assan y Leroy.

-¿Mirad a quíen tenemos aquí, en el rincón de los bichos raros? -Exclamaba Leroy cada vez que veía a Caronte con nosotros. -¡Tú no deberías estar ahí, deberías estar con los demás viejetes, postrado en una cama! -

-¡Por supuesto! -Admitía Assan y añadia con maldad. -Al menos esos vejestorios pueden enseñarte cosas interesantes. -

-Pero son aburridos y huelen raro. -Protestaba el pobre intentando ponerse en pie como haría un gran oso frente a sus adversarios pero sus piernas apenas podían sostener todo el peso de su cuerpo y caía sentado obteniendo una humillante carcajada general por parte de Assan, Leroy y sus matones.

Siempre era igual. Cada carcajada era tán afilada y dolorosa como la más afilada de las espadas, Caronte se tragaría con esfuerzo las lagrimas y las ganas de llorar respirando varias veces con fuerza por la nariz. Luego nos tocó a nosotros recibir los insultos y vejaciones que a ellos les dió la gana. Assan no tardó en llevar la voz cantante frente a mí, con pose de chulito, no necesitaba verlo para suponermelo, su voz ya me indicaba la clase de hombre que sería y sus ruines actos también. Lo que diría lo diría de la forma más directa y perversa que jamás había había oido sobre mí.

-Tú eres el ciego del que me habló Leroy, ¿me equivoco? -Me preguntó la primera vez con tono entre autoritario y burlón. Poniendome en pie apoyandome con una mano en la pared asentí con valentía. -Ciego de nacimiento ¿no? -Preguntaría después como si preparará el terreno para algo aún peor pero volví a asentir. -No me voy a andar con rodeos, ¿sabes lo que pienso de los que son como tú? Sois todos unos inútiles, ni siquiera deberías haber nacido, este mundo no fue creado para inútiles, sino para nosotros, los que podemos hacer cosas... -

-O sea para los fuertes ¿no? Pues hay muchas clases de fortalezas y no todas tienen que ver con el cuerpo. -Le interrumpí resumiendo lo que iba a exponerme con tanta chuleria. -Si en vez de darme de lado, compatieseis vuestros saberes con nosotros, te darías cuenta de que si Ceiphied nos permite vivir, es porque también podemos llegar a ser utiles de algún otro modo. -Le expusé yo, no sé, quizás con la esperanza de que pudiese abrir su mente a una idea más justa pero mi modo de ver la vida no le gustó nada, agarrándome del cuello de la camisa de recia tela que llevaba bajo el gastado jersey con las mangas cortadas me levantaría un poco del suelo exclamando, no, más bien, exigiendo lo siguiente:

-¿Así? ¿Eso crees? ¡Demúestramelo! -

No me extrañaba que todos le tuviesemos miedo, al poco de acabar de decir eso me soltaría dejandome caer al suelo con dolorosa brusquedad. Pudé sentir como mis piernas se doblaron al tocar el suelo de nuevo pero antes de que mi dulce amiga pudiese ayudarme a ponerme en pie de nuevo ante ese bruto y su sequito, Assan me obligaría a poner a confirmar mis palabras, claro que no del modo al que yo me refería y me hubiese gustado.

-¡Venga, levanta y dame un buen golpe! -Gritaría remangandose y seguramente alzando los brazos con ambos puños cerrados contra mí. -¡Demuestranos que eres capaz de hacer lo que nosotros podemos! -

Aquel día escuché por primera vez la voz de la primera mujer que fue como una lucecita en medio de toda esta oscuridad en la que siempre he vivido.

-¡Rezo! -

Sería al recibir el primer puñetazo, un golpe invisible desde algún lugar cercano en toda esa extensa oscuridad, un dolor que no vendría solo, un dolor de esos que te aturden y te hacen perder el equilibrio. Un dolor que se repetiría pero en diferentes zonas de mi cuerpo, dejándome apoyado sobre la pared con la cabeza gacha, acorradalado, jadeando y con un hilillo de sangre que corría por mis labios hasta caer al suelo produciendo un sonido intermitente, pero lo peor no eran los golpes, lo peor era saber que era un duelo deshonesto, centraba mis oidos en los movimientos del que creía mi adversario pero cuando creía que lo había esquivado, alguien me golpeaba haciéndome perder la concentración, los golpes se volvían más seguidos, la pesadez de las piernas y la sensación de que el suelo se movía me lo ponían tán difícil. Aguanté, aguanté todo lo que mi delgado cuerpo me permitió, aguanté todo lo que mi rabia y mi cabeza me permitieron pero acabé por caer, todo agotado y desorientado sintiendo sobre mi rostro el suelo, ese suelo que acabaría siendo como una segunda cama pero mucho más solida y fria. Lo último que pudé oír antes de perder la consciencia por completo fue como Assan, más golem que toro bravo se pavoneaba entre los suyos mientras Leroy aconsejaba a mi única amiga que me dejase, que se olvidase de mí, del perdedor, del inútil, del ciego. Ella se negó, no porque oyera sus palabras sino porque sabía leer los labios y lo que los labios de Leroy le ofrecían le parecía asqueroso. Ella no quería ser la dama de esos dos y menos al ver día a día lo mal que trataban a todo aquel que no les siguiese el juego. El juego que Assan jugaba mucho antes incluso de llegar a ese hospicio. Yo sé que Leroy la amaba, por eso la prevenía o se esforzaba tanto en que no provocase la ira de Assan, sin embargo, si Assan fijó sus ojos en ella no sería por amor sino para desfogar deseos propios de hombres. Él estaba en esa edad en la que los muchachos y las muchachas experimentan fuertes deseos sexuales a la vez que cambios en sus cuerpos y mentes. La edad en la que un padre suele llevar a su hijo a cualquier casa de placer para que sepa lo que es ser un hombre antes de ser desposados. Que fuese sordomuda le desagradaba, le dirigía la palabra con una groseria exagerada, que a menudo también ofendía a Leroy aunque no dijese nada. A todos los oyentes, muy en el fondo, debía de ofenderles pues muchos eran hijos de prostitutas o de mujeres de mala fama pero también callaban y sólo si el silencio era general, Assan se contenía un poco.

-¡Si tanto te disgusta, ¿por qué andas siempre detrás de ella? -Le soltaría en una ocasión cuando me cansé de girar el rostro hacía otro lado y fingir que no pasaba nada.

-Tú no te metas, hazlo cuando seas capaz de darme una buena hostia. -Me amenazó él. -Hasta que llegue ese día, sigue sentadito y calladito. -

Pero yo insistiría:

-¡No! ¡Cada día haces lo mismo una y otra vez! ¡Se nota en tu voz que te gusta pero le dices cosas espantosas! ¡Aléjate de ella o deja de decirle esas cosas! ¡Ella no se merece esas palabras! -Exploté mostrando algo que todavía no era capaz de comprender o advertir que sentía por ella, un amor, probablemente más maduro pero puro que el que conlleva una amistad.

Mis palabras dejarían muy sorprendido a Leroy pero tampoco diría nada. Assan era quien mandaba, él sólo era su mano derecha, nada más. Eran como una banda de bandidos, había un jefe y el jefe era temido y obedecido ciegamente por los demás miembros. Me enojaba esa situación, me enojaba que él fuese una especie de señor grande y con todo el mundo de su parte y yo, yo, su bufón privado más lo que más me enojaba era lo que intentaban conseguir, con permiso o sin permiso, de mi amiga. "Todo hombre ha de tener una mujer con la que yacer" en mi mente sus palabras quedarían clavadas como frios y resistentes clavos mientras dolorido por los golpes que me propinaban Leroy o cualquier otro chico, impotente, asistía ¿a la violación? de lo único hermoso en aquel lugar. Que los hombres traten de ese modo a sus mujeres me enferma, que los clientes traten de ese modo a las prostitutas también me molesta bastante pero las mujeres han padecido más de lo que se han atrevido a contar desde tiempos del gran sabio Themis Ulcies hasta... Bueno, demasiado tiempo. Ese desalmado disfrutaba de ser el poderoso, el que consigue que la chica obedezca, de ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos y soltar estas cosas:

-Te gusta ¿verdad? Puta. -

Y aunque todos sabíamos que no, por sus lloros y por lo mucho que se resistía, el seguía diciendo esas cosas, más para los presentes que para ella, rompiendo su vestido, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, semidesnudo. Yo sólo podía intentar llevar mi mente lejos de allí pero no lo conseguía, eso me hacía sentir peor, más inútil y más derrotado. Como en las pesadillas que no cesaban de llegar a mí por las noches, yo era la criatura demoniaca, el derrotado, el que sería hecho pedazos y el era el dragón, la criatura cansada y herida pero victoriosa. Para mayor disfrute y mayor satisfacción al verme vertir lagrimas incontrolables, Obligaba a dos de los que le seguían a levantarme y a que dirigieran mi rostro hacía ellos, todo lo que veía al frente era oscuridad pero me dió la sensación de que esa oscuridad era aún más oscura y aterradora. Tensé los dientes y los puños pero ¿de qué serviría? Con voz suave y muy maliciosa diría, exclusivamente para mí:

-¿Lo ves?... Claro que no, eres ciego pero lo empiezas a comprender ya ¿a que sí? -

Quisé negar con la cabeza pero mis opresores me obligaron a asentir. Con un gozo y un orgullo desmedido, volvería a recordarme el motivo y porque me trataba así, peor que a los demás, muchísimo peor incluso que a Caronte o a Ikaruss.

-Es porque no vales nada, recúerdalo bien, si ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerte a tí mismo, ¿cómo es posible que pensases que podrías protegerla a ella? -

-¡Porque tú tampoco la mereces, un hombre no golpea a una mujer, un autentico hombre no golpearía a la mujer que ama! -Le gritaría. Si no podía mostrarle mi rabia y disgusto con mis puños, se lo haría saber con mi boca. Lo que sí podía usar y usaba mejor que todos.

-¿Sí? ¡Pues a veces es el único metodo efectivo para que entiendan las cosas! -

Y procedió a tomarla por la fuerza, cada vez que ella se retorcía o luchaba para alejarse de ese desgraciado, lo que se ganaba era un sonoro bofetón que luego se convertiría en algo menos sonoro pero mucho más efectivo, un puñetazo. Cuando cayó al suelo y su fina piel chocó contra el suelo temí que su cabeza pudiese sufrir un daño irreparable, sus cabellos se desparramarían suavemente. El golpe pareció apaciguarla, posiblemente ella en ese momento cerraría los ojos haciendose a la idea de que no era más que una fulana, que era culpa suya que todos, sobretodo Assan, se hubiesen fijado en ella. Muchas lagrimas empaparían el suelo, estoy seguro, Me temó que ella también se perdió en una oscuridad igual de aterradora como en la que yo andaba perdido. Al instante Assan se arrodillaría y con una mano levantaría la falda de su vestido y con la otra desharía los nudos de su pantalón, el leve rumor de los gruesos cordones siendo desatados, me enloquecería, por lo que uno de mis opresores me propinaría otro buen golpe impidiendome ir hacía ella. A mis llantos se unirían los de ella, sólo sentí alivio al pensar que seguía consciente, que su cabeza funcionaba. Lo siguiente no quería ni imaginarlo pero los chillidos, los jadeos y demás lo hacían muy complicado. Se lo haría como lo hacen las alimañas, sin besos, sin caricias, abriendo sus piernas y rompiendo el vestidito fino y más corto por la zona del culo. Sujetándola o agarrándola con una mano por el pelo pondría todo su peso sobre ella mientras su otra mano mantenía su, deduzco, asqueroso y erguido pene, listo para atravesar el roto, traspasando lo que sería el ano. Sin lubricarlo, a lo bestia, desgarrandola como cuando te clavan una flecha y esta se hunde siendo difícil el quitartela. Entre sus agonicos y suplicantes sollozos pude distinguir el ruido que producían sus pies o toda sus piernas al golpear el suelo mientras él se derramaba sobre ella. Luego como jefe bueno y generoso, se la ofrecería a los demás, eso sería lo que acabaría con ella. ¿Acaso no es cierto que los bandidos han de compartir los tesoros que roben con todo el grupo? Me esforcé en aprovechar el momento en que pude ser libre pero siempre había alguien para golpearme. Desde ese día, ninguno volveriamos a ser los mismos. Ella aún estando a mí lado, ya no se agarraba cariñosamente a mí y cuando era yo cuando vanamente intentaba recuperar esas muestras de afecto por su parte, extendiendo el brazo para tocarla, ella se alejaba de mí sin decir palabra dejando un espacio frio y muy feo de pared entre ambos. Era en ese momento que algo se revolvía dentro de mí y producía que las lagrimas quisieran recorrer mis mejillas. La luz había sido consumida por esos bastardos.

Un día, otro de los peores de mi vida, peor incluso que el día que Assan llegó al hospicio, al palpar con la esperanza de al menos rozarla y saber que estaba ahí, no la encontré, todo lo que palpaba era pared y más pared. Preocupado sacaría fuerzas y la buscaría rogando al buen Ceiphied encontrarla en alguna otra sala del gran hospicio. Poniendome en pie con las palmas de las manos sobre la pared me incorporaría hasta lograr ponerme en pie, dando un largo suspiro, caminaría apoyado por la pared hasta llegar por donde estaban en fila colocadas nuestras camas, dando algunos pasos temerosos avanzaría hasta chocar con la primera cama. De cama en cama, pasando una de mis manos en cada piecero recorrería la amplia sala adentrandome con los brazos extendidos y pasos cuidadosos a la siguiente, la cúal estaba destinada para los ancianos que eran abandonados o encontrados por la zona. Ahí, a mitad de camino. Una serie de voces, me darían la terrible noticia.

-Joven, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? -Querría saber uno. -¿No deberías estar afuera jugando con los demás? -

-Buscaba a mi amiga... ¿Sabe alguno de Ustedes dónde está? -Sería mi respuesta. Mi voz sonó un poco tímida pero llena de preocupación y firmeza.

-¡Por Ceiphied! -Exclamaría otro con voz ronca. -¡¿No se referirá a la niñita sordomuda?! -

-¡Sí! -Confirme feliz. -¿Es que la han visto pasar por aquí? -

Otra voz, esta vez, más suave aunque un poco rasposa, femenina entristecida diría:

-Me temo que ya no volveremos a verla por aquí nunca más, jovencito. Esta mañana fue encontrada muerta. -

Sentí como el suelo dejaba de ser solido y seguro y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de nuevo de lagrimas pero sacando fuerzas pregunte con voz temblorosa:

-¿Muerta? ¿A qué se refiere? -

-Sí, jovencito, los sacerdotes la encontraron esta mañana en la cocina junto a un pequeño bote de cristal, al examinarla, su cuerpo estaba frio. El maestro Ewon llegó nada más recibir la noticia para purificar su cuerpo antes de ser enterrada. -Me explicó otra voz.

-¿Y cómo podeís estar tan seguro de que eso ha pasado? -Pregunté negándome a aceptar sus palabras.

-Amatys fue una gran oracúlo, Amatys nunca se equivoca, muchacho. Es más, ella les dijo a los sacerdotes dónde la encontrarían preocupada por lo que le vió hacer. -Replicó otra voz, masculina y muy cortés.

Dos cosas me quedaron claras, dos cosas demoledoras para mi joven espíritu, que la que fue como una luz se había quitado la vida y la otra que a partir de ese momento el día a día no sería lo mismo, me hundí como se hunden las buenas gentes que han perdido su fe y su bondad. Volví a encontrarme solo en la oscuridad. Lo que gracias a ella habían sido tinieblas ahora eran la más profunda de las oscuridades. Esa unión que formamos, tan agradable y cálida se había esfumado cruelmente pero dejándome caer me obligué a mi mismo a no tomar la misma decisión que ella tomó, que la gran humillación sufrida la condujó a ello. Por lo que aguanté, aguanté todo lo que pude y más, incluso siendo visto y malinterpretado, me obligué a mí mismo a seguir aguantando y un día, un inesperado día, una nueva luz con una nueva esperanza llegó pues el propio maestro Ewon, sumo sacerdote de la orden que llevaba ese hospicio y tantos otros, supongo, me iría enseñando algunos conjuros de magía blanca y resultaría que esas artes las dominaba con una facílidad prodigiosa. Ya no sería considerado tan inútil.

**Una luz en la Oscuridad**

El nunca fue como los otros sumos sacerdotes de esa u otras ordenes. Era, como la gente gusta de decir, un buen hombre, un hombre tan bueno que sí se habría merecido el titulo de santo. Hombre de caminar tranquilo pero seguro. Hombre cuya voz indicaba la pasión y el orgullo con el que se entregaba a su tarea, tarea que no era tenida como un deber sino aceptada como un regalo por parte de Ceiphied. Yo nunca fuí esa clase de hombre pero, con sinceridad, tampoco buscaba serlo. La primera vez que se acercó a mí no supe como reaccionar. Todos le decían que no lo hiciera, que no posara sus ojos sobre mí, que no valía la pena malgastar su valioso tiempo conmigo, con el ciego pero les dijo:

-¿A no? Él también fue traido hasta aquí, asi que también merece que me preocupe por él. -

¡Qué hermosas palabras llegaron a mis oídos! Entonces caminó hacía mí y nadie le detuvo pues era el sumo sacerdote en aquellos días, recien nombrado, llegado del reino de Saillune. Cuando noté como una de sus manos estrechaba una de las mías, advertí que en uno de sus largos dedos había un anillo, un anillo que debía de ser dorado y muy valioso.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo? El suelo no es buen lugar para dormir. -Bromearía tirando suavemente de mí para que me pudiese poner en pie agarrándome con una firmeza parecida a la de un padre. Me encogí de hombros y repondí:

-Supongo que volví a caerme. Como soy ciego, suelo ser muy torpe. -

Algo de verdad había en la respuesta pero cuando vio uno de los múltiples moratones que mi cuerpo poseía y me preguntó por el, no surgiría otra verdad, la verdad más humillante y triste me la guardé. Menearía la cabeza preocupado, saliendo un mmmm de sus labios, parecía pensativo y disgustado mientras yo ocultaba como bien podía los otros moratones.

-Rezo, tienes que ser sincero conmigo. -Insistiría, en su voz se apreciaba tristeza. -Si alguien te hace daño, debes decirmelo si no, no podré ayudarte. -

Pensé que si se lo contaba sentiría más lástima de mí, de el único chico que no era capaz de defenderse por sí mismo, del único chico que necesitaba que otro le protegiese como a una mujer. Ellos tendrían razón y me humillarían con mayor zizaña de la que ya la hacían.

-De verdad, le aseguro que sólo son la consecuencia de mi torpeza. -Le aseguré sonriendo sin ganas. Dio un hondo suspiro y pasándome una mano por los cabellos concluyó:

-Está bien, te creo. -Y me haría una propuesta muy extraña. -Ven y permíteme curártelo. -

¿Curarme? Sentí una inmediata curiosidad. ¿Cómo lo haría? Tomado de su mano me condujó hasta la sala, la única de menor amplitud en todo el hospicio, usada como despacho y colocando ambas manos sobre el moratón con tán sólo recitar lo que parecía una hermosa poesía o ruego a las deidades esa pequeña muestra fisíca del odio y la incomprensión que sentían hacía mí se iría aliviando. Lo mismo sucedería con las otras. Me quede asombrado.

-Bueno, ya está. Volvamos con los demás. -Me hizó saber risueño.  
Pero yo no quería volver al redil, con aquellos jovenes bandidos. Me hubiese quedado allí toda mi vida pero él me animó cogiendome la mano de nuevo.

-No temas, Rezo, aunque ellos no quieran comprender, si tienes paciencia, algún día lo haran y su agresividad se desvanecerá. -  
A lo largo de los años me hice esta pregunta, la misma que le hice a él:

-Sí, maestro Ewon, ¿pero cuánto habré de esperar? -

En el patio, como siempre estaban todos ellos, jugando a los juegos que los chicos fuertes juegan, golpeándose con palos. Los gritos y los golpes sordos así me lo indicaban pero todo quedaría un momento en silencio cuando todos los chicos vieron al maestro Ewon adentrarse conmigo en el patio. No necesité ver sus rostros para saber que en el de muchos de ellos había un fuerte desagrado, es algo, que por desgracia, se percibe, como el perfume de una dama o el azufre extendiendose por el aire. "Jamás me aceptaran" pensaba mientras el maestro Ewon se paraba frente a ellos. Entre ellos, Assan fue quien, haciendose paso a base de duros empujones, se colocaría frente a él dejando a los demás atrás. Algunos de ellos sentados en el suelo frotandose el pandero. Cruzando los brazos tras escupir al suelo, dijo:

-¿Qué coño haces con él aquí? -

Ni en sus palabras ni en su voz se atisbaba respeto ninguno hacía el sumo sacerdote. Arrugue mi frente al pensar en ello pues el maestro Ewon siempre fue muy paciente y amable con él aunque nunca se lo mereciese. El maestro Ewon le respondió en cambio con afecto:

-Assan, Rezo tiene tanto derecho como los demás de ser tu amigo. -

-¿Mi amigo? ¡¿Ese?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ninguno de mis amigos es un debilucho llorica como él! -Replicaría haciendo más evidente su odio hacia los que él consideraba irrelevantes o desperdicios. Como probablemente le habría hecho creer su padre en cada paliza dada al tratar de proteger a su madre.

-Sigue entristeciendome que veas las cosas como tu padre. -Fue todo lo que diría él antes de dirigirse a otros muchachos. -Y vosotros, con toda la sinceridad de vuestro jovenes corazones, ¿también veis a Rezo, vuestro compañero, como algo sin valor en vez de como la persona que es? -

Nadie dijo nada. El maestro Ewon dirigiría sus ojos y sus palabras entonces a Leroy, como buscando aún bondad en él, él que también había sido golpeado por un padre cruel y de mente muy cerrada. Leroy respiró hondo y dió la respuesta más desgarradora y decepcionante que el maestro Ewon temía escuchar pero por el momento no había escuchado.

-Sí, Rezo jamás será de los nuestros. Siempre será visto como un inútil, tán inútil como una chica. -

-Yo diría que incluso más, si al menos tuviese el cuerpo de una chica, le encontrariamos buen uso. -Añadió Assan con una voz maliciosa y muy hiriente.

El maestro Ewon no quisó escuchar más barbaridades de aquella boca tan joven y con una lengua tan afilada. Assan no parecía dispuesto a enmendarse, a comprender para mejorar y ser como un verdadero hombre debía ser y lo peor era que estaba corrompiendo a los demás chicos y muchachos. Los pecados del padre para el hijo murmuraría al alejarnos de ellos. Al cabo de pocos años mandaría a los sacerdotes buscar un trabajo que desempeñar adecuado a su ruda y enrabietada persona, que cuadrese con su personalidad como con los otros muchachos mayores del hospicio.

-Debería ser encarcelado. -Le comentaría uno de los ancianos. -A los perros que muerden a sus señores amos se les sacrifica. -

Pero el maestro Ewon tenía un corazón grande y dorado. Mucho más valioso que todo el oro u orihalcon del mundo. Por muy decepcionado que estuviese se negaba a tratar a Assan como un criminal, claro que no sabía los motivos que llevaron a mi buena amiga, la chiquilla sordomuda, a la muerte como la anciana Amatys o yo sabíamos. Los sacerdotes que la encontraron tan sólo le informaron de que había sido hallada muerta, nada más. Sentado junto al anciano, querría oír a la explicación a semejante sugerencia:

-¿Tú crees? No te parece un castigo demasiado duro, aún es joven. -

Lo cual provocaría que el anciano riese con todas sus fuerzas y dijese:

-Veo que todavía no has perdido la esperanza con Assan. - Adoptando una voz más seria añadiría. -Eso te convierte en un hombre admirable pero me temo que pierdes el tiempo, Assan se cree todo un hombre así que pienso que debería ser juzgado como un hombre también, lo que le hizo a la pequeña Arya no tiene nombre. -

La sola mención de mi amiga haría que el maestro Ewon captase toda su atención en lo que el anciano decía, no había rastro de demencia en sus palabras, es más, había tanta lucidez que el maestro Ewon se quedaría abrumado. Debió de lanzar esa clase de miradas tipo te escucho o dime todo lo que sepas porque el anciano tras una breve pausa continuaría hablando.

-Estoy seguro de que ese pequeño bastardo la llevo hasta la muerte. Si no me crees sólo tienes que preguntárselo a Amatys, la gran oracúlo. -

Eso haría pero llevado no sólo por la seria acusación de asesinato, sobretodo, porque necesitaba quitarse el creciente peso en el pecho que lo empezaba a oprimir, una de esas preocupaciones mortales para alguien con un corazón como el suyo. El maestro Ewon se levantaría del rincón de la cama del anciano y caminaría hacía las camas de la izquierda, entres las cuales, debía de estar Amatys, sentada en la cama con las manos sobre el regazo y la mirada perdida. El maestro Ewon paró frente a ella y trás saludarla, le pediría la confirmación a lo que acababa de oír. La voz de Amatys, a pesar de su vejez, era suave y sosegada. Su visión ya no era lo que un día fue pero todavía su mente se llenaba de imagenes y sucesos nítidos como cuando podía ver. ¿Sería por aquel don que Ceiphiel le dió que no había acabado en mitad del bosque sino en un hospicio?

-Dime, ¿qué desea saber? -Preguntaría la anciana al sumo sacerdote.

-¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decirme Hermes de Assan? ¿Es Assan esa clase de muchacho, un asesino? -Respondería exponiéndole sus dudas y temores. La buena de Amatys negó con la cabeza pero dijo entristecida:

-No, no lo creo pero sin embargo es de los que sí no pueden conseguir lo que quieren, por ejemplo a una mujer, lo consiguen por la fuerza. Arya escogió la muerte antes que volver a ser vista por Assan como mujer. No hay un sólo día que Rezo se culpe por ello. -Añadiría con voz más entristecida cerrando los ojos como una madre dolida.

El maestro Ewon saldría de esa sala en absoluto silencio. A veces los llamados santos cargan grandes pesares acompañando sus grandes ocupaciones. A los pocos días exigiría a los sacerdotes saber que a ese hecho atroz no se le pusó cese. Las argumentaciones que saldrían no serían para mi ninguna sorpresa, para el buen maestro Ewon tampoco pero hubiese preferido escuchar otras, aunque fuesen mentiras. Más disgustos para su frágil pero grandioso corazón. Antes de presentarse ante mi para tratar de suavizar la pena, la culpa, el dolor o el vacío que sentía, lloró, lloró llevándose ambas manos a la cara, pensando, sin lugar a dudas, que la crueldad de los niños era mamada de la de los adultos. Nuestros padres o nos pegaron o nos abandonaron y los sacerdotes nos despreciaban, los sacerdotes que al entrar en esa orden juraron mostrarnos bondad. Secándose las lagrimas, daría algunos sorbos a la taza rezumante de tila y tomaría una decisión, una decisión que nos dejó a todos atónitos.

-¿Que dices qué le vas a enseñar magia? -Gritaría Galiuss. El único anciano que había sido un talentoso hechicero de entre todos los ancianos que residian en el hospicio. -¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás será capaz ni de crear y lanzar una misera bola de fuego! -

-¿No?, a lo mejor es capaz de más. ¿Tú qué opinas, Amatys, Rezo debería aprender magía o no? -Le contestaría el maestro Ewon sin echarse atrás en su decisión.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa. Rezo es un joven muy aplicado, aprenderá deprisa y tendrá con que defenderse. -

El hechicero dejó escapar un ruidito de exasperación y dio esta advertencia al maestro Ewon:

-¡Pues muy bien! Pero yo no quiero saber nada si el chico acaba muerto o más hundido. -

La magia, entre todas sus ramas, la negra, era altamente peligrosa, Galiuss lo sabía muy bien, por culpa de uno de sus alumnos del último curso en el que impartiría clase antes de jubilarse, acabó muy mal parado, perdiendo ambas piernas y ganando una exagerada prudencia. Él me enseñó los primeros y más básicos conjuros de magia blanca como uno que anulaba los efectos de venenos o otro para curar heridas. Lo que más me gustaba era escuchar y repetir la conjuración o las palabras denominadas por los hechiceros de poder, eran como poemas, poemas de los cuales surgía algo bueno. Claro que según el maestro Ewon la magia blanca consistía en utilizar energía vital no como en las otras ramas de la magia, que se valían del poder de los demonios o de los elementos. Todo, todo lo que compartía conmigo, hasta las cositas más obvias e insignificantes eran grandes conocimientos que atesoraba y ponía en practica entusiasmado. De entre todos los conjuros que me fue enseñando y fuí perfeccionando, irónicamente, mi favorito era aquél con el que se podía crear una bola luminosa. Cuando había logrado dominar varios de ellos, el maestro Ewon me propusó hacerle una demostración al incrédulo de Galiuss. Nos pusimos en mitad de la zona de la amplía sala que había entre las camas de la derecha y de la izquierda. Antes de alejarse de mí, me susurró:

-No te pongas nervioso, yo sé que lo conseguirás. -

Verdaderamente me sentí como si fuera un joven aprendiz que fuese a mostrar todo lo aprendido ante los encargados de decidir si eras o no un hechicero o un joven aprendiz de sacerdote frente a los mandamás de la orden en la que aspiraba entrar. Respiré hondo y me concentré en imaginar la figura redonda y blanca que debía de ser esa esfera magica cerrando las manos entrelazando los dedos como uno hace cuando va a orar. No las abrí hasta que sentí la calidez de la bola, al abrirlas, todos exclamarían, incluso los que habían perdido gran parte de visión:

-¡Oooooohhhhhh! -

-¡Es magnifica! -Soltaría uno incapaz de reprimir su asombro y gozo al verla flotar. -¡Como un hada muy rechoncha revoloteando pesadamente por la habitación! -

Empezaron a aplaudirme con enfásis como si fuese un artista o un trovador. Una alegría que jamás creí poseer recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ya no era tán inútil. Galiuss admitiría que tenía talento, un talento... inusual con la magia pero talento pues él a mí edad no había logrado tanto como yo iría logrando.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El talento del chico no es normal! ¡Es un condenado prodigio! ¿Sabes lo qué me costaba crear una bola de luz tan grande a los quince años? -Le diría al maestro Ewon, éste se enorgulleció el doble de mis progresos.

-Estoy convencido de que sería un gran sacerdote. La próxima vez que venga le propondré que viaje conmigo para entrar en mi orden. -Le confesó a Galiuss. Galiuss lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Buena suerte. No os lo pondrán nada fácil. -

El maestro Ewon se marcharía pero no sin antes comunicarme sus planes. La alegria que invadió mi ser fue enorme pero al pasar los días una especie de mal presentimiento se apoderó de mí, como una siseante voz que trataba de despertarme de ese sueño, de esa irrealidad porque algo tán bueno no podía ser para mí. Me despertaba a mitad de la noche asediado por las mismas pesadillas, si todo iba bien, ¿por qué seguía teniéndolas? Quizás sabía que aunque Assan abandonase el hospicio, habría otro nuevo matón, siempre los hay pero siendo positivo, también podría ser un nuevo amigo. No lo era y encima llevaba siempre consigo un cuchillo que de vez en cuando no dudaba en usar. Cassio, que le doblaba la edad, era el único que sabía como tenerlo controlado. La primera vez que escuche su voz creí que se habían equivocado, que no era ni un chiquillo perdido ni un anciano repudiado, tenía una voz muy masculina, pero como descubrí en el momento en que se colocó frente a mí y me pasó un brazo amistoso, su cuerpo no correspondía del todo al de un adulto ni al de un niño. Era como si se hubiese quedado a medio camino. Era, como vulgarmente se les llama, un enano.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Y por qué? -Quise saber cuando traspasamos al muchacho, todavía en el suelo, temblando o convulsionando violentamente. Cassio sonrió y con una actitud que jamás había visto en un inadaptado dijo:

-Digamos que estaba muy enfadado porque todo el puñetero mundo cree que soy un crio y que me he desfogado un poco con él. ¿No es lo que hacen ellos siempre con nosotros? -

Luego procedería a explicarme el hechizo que había utilizado porque él, pensase la gente lo que pensase, podía usar magia y no necesita el permiso o consentimiento de ninguna asociación de hechicero para usarla. Me chocó mucho que se hiciese amigo mío, yo tenía una manera de pensar muy distinta pero también sabía usar algo de magía. Él me daría un interesante consejo el día que se cansó de fingir ser un niño mal atendido y a media noche dejaría el hospicio seguido por mí. Si le seguí me temó que fue gracias a ese hechizo con el que uno puede manipular a otros. Claro que marchar con Cassio no sería un penaero, Cassio tenía buenas cantidades de oro y amistades insospechadas entre hechiceros y bandidoa. Gracias a uno de ellos supe que mi apreciadísimo maestro Ewon falleció.

-Tenía un corazón tan grande que un día ya no cabía en su cuerpo y reventó. -Comentaría Cassio, que por lo visto, también lo había conocido pero seguramente no en un hospicio.

Con diecisiete años y acompañado de Cassio encontraría el coraje y las ansias de hacerme paso entre todos aquellos que me ignoraron. ¡Me negaba a continuar mi camino sin ni siquiera despedirme del primer hombre que vio grandeza en mí!

**El monje rojo**

Podía curar los males de otros pero nadie parecía querer curar el mio. La primera vez que curé a alguien fue a Cassio, sentía que tenía que agradecerle de algún modo todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Sus piernecitas estaban tán retorcidas que apenas daba tres o cuatros pasos seguidos como cualquier infante sano daría. Fue un acto atrevido pues hasta ese momento en las unicas criaturas que había usado el hechizo sanador que el maestro Ewon me enseñó eran animales domesticos como gatos, perros o caballos. Como eran las unicas criaturas que me concedían algo de afecto, yo trataba de aliviar esa agonía y así pudiesen volver a contentar a sus amos. Cassio creía en mí y en mi dominio de la magia, por lo que sentándose en un taburete de vieja y roida por ratones madera extendería una de sus pequeñas y retorcidas piernas mientras bromeaba, el siempre bromeaba:

-Espero que luego no me pidas una cantidad muy alta de monedas de oro. -

Me hacía reír pues yo nunca me atrevía a pedir ni una misera moneda de oro a nadie, ni rico ni pobre. Mis curaciones eran como regalos, algo que yo ofrecía desinteresadamente. Me arrodillé frente a él y cogiendo con suavidad su piernecita, recitaba el conjuro deseando y rogando con intensidad que Ceiphied me consintiese obrar el milagro. Si salía una luz sanadora de entre mis dedos nunca pude verla, por lo que pasado un rato al apartar mis manos de la zona curada, su piernecita, le preguntaba con ansiedad:

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que ha funcionado? -

-¡Claro, ya me siento mucho más normal! -Exclamaba él con sorna pero al bajar del taburete y echar a andar su tono de voz se volvía eúforico. -¡Puedo andar bien, puedo incluso correr! -

Y al rato para demostrar que no mentía hacía que sus pasos se acerelasen seguros y felices. Era eso lo que me llenaba, lo que tantos años me llenó de alegría, más que el oro o la fama. Mientras Cassio me abrazaba muy agradecido una pequeña pregunta apareció, al principio, tonta e ingenua pero más adelante, tán peligrosa como el veneno que se extiende contaminando todo el cuerpo, si puedo curar a otros, ¿podré curarme yo? Pero la inseguridad y los pocos medios disponibles hacían que pronto fuese olvidada. Era como una astilla clavada, al principio no se nota mucho pero luego cuando comienza a incrustarse con mayor fuerza, sí. Cassio se esmeraba en darme una imagen notable y no había color más hermoso y notable según él que el rojo. Ropas que a pesar del continuo uso no perdían ese vivo color, ropas de alta calidad, que yo en aquellos días no podría pagar, por lo que rogaba a las lavanderas que Cassio acamelaba y daba algo de oro que fueran muy cuidadosas. Como eran jovenes y con buena voluntad, cumplían con mi petición sin replicar o exigir más monedas de oro.

Cuando Cassio decía que tenía que atender sus negocios, me pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca de la ciudad en la que vivimos un buen tiempo. Para mí ya sentarme en una de las mesas y escuchar el murmullos de las hojas pasar o los murmullos de los estudiantes de magia o aprendices a sacerdote era el mayor de los placeres. Oler el cuero o la gastada piel de los ejemplares era como el olor del vino para un borracho. Era todo a lo que podía llegar. Cassio al sentarse a mí lado y observar la sonrisa entristecida en mi rostro, me invitaba a adquirir alguno.

-Tengo un amiguete que conoce a un tipo que puede conseguir cualquier clase de libro o documento, sea lo raro que sea. Si quieres, podemos pedirle que le haga algún encargo ¿qué te parece? -

-Aunque trajese el libro más antiguo y extraordinario del mundo, no podría leerlo. -Replicaba yo dejando caer los puños sobre la lisa mesa de madera suavemente.

-Pero yo sí. Lo creas o no, sé leer toda clase de manuscritos y antiguos escritos. -Me informaba él con voz animadora. Yo sacaba otro contra, uno que también me parecía muy importante:

-Pero esos libros serán muy valiosos y exigirán un gran precio, un precio que no podré pagar... -

-¡Pero yo sí, tonto! -Acababa él exclamando poniéndose en pie sobre la silla, lo que conseguía que todos los presentes nos mirasen y el encargado nos echase mascullando:

-Este es un lugar serio, un lugar de estudio y meditación, marchaos a hacer numeritos a otra parte. -

Nos recomendaba considerándonos artistas circenses o algo peor. Ya fuera, oyendo tras nuestras espaldas un sonoro portazo de aquellas puertas tan grandes y de acabados distinguidos, de plata u oro, Cassio encogiendose de hombros con los brazos flexionados y las palmas de las manos extendidas supongo, me comentaba:

-¡Hay que ver qué mala idea tienen los eruditos! ¿De verdad tú quieres formar parte de ese mundillo? -

Con lo de ese mundillo se refería a ser sacerdote o como mucho un erudito más. Yo asentía con energía la cabeza y le respondía:

-¡Por supuesto! El maestro Ewon me estaba preparando para llevarme con él y presentarme a sus superiores antes de que me raptases. -

-¿El maestro Ewon? -Repitiría Cassio apesadumbrado. Aquel sería el momento en que me enteraría de la trágica noticia. -Sin duda era un buen hombre, con un corazón tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho. Larguemos de aquí, vayamos dónde si seremos bien recibidos. -Diría tomando mi mano echandose a andar pero yo no haría por caminar. Mi mente se pondría en marcha, pensando en todo el tiempo que llevaba lejos del hospicio. Pensando en el maestro Ewon, que iba a convertirme en un sacerdote más en la orden que presidía.

-¿Qué pasa Rezo? Ya has oído al cascarrabias... -

-Me gustaría mucho visitar al maestro Ewon, ¿podrías conseguir que nos reuniesemos? -Le pedí aunque fue más una suplica que una petición. La contestación de Cassio sería como una jarra de agua fria sobre la cabeza.

-Creo que sí podría pero no creo que fuera aconsejable. -Me aconsejaría con voz suave antes de dejar caer esa jarra sobre mi cabeza. -El sumo sacerdote del que hablas falleció hace muy poco. -

-¡¿Qué?! -Fue todo lo que logré articular apretando sintiendo los ojos húmedos al instante siguiente.

-Sólo sus familiares y los miembros más selectos de la orden pueden visitar al fallecido antes de purificarlo y darle un entierro digno. -Continuaría informándome Cassio con voz suave.

Eché a andar en silencio, apretando los dientes para reprimir las lagrimas que deseaban recorrer mi rostro como tantas otras veces lo hacían siendo niño. Cassio me llevaría hasta la taberna más cercana. Me dejaría sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, lejos de los arrogantes caballeros, los codiciosos vendedores y los pretenciosos artesanos de la ciudad. De regreso, traería en cada mano una jarra de cristal, llena hasta el borde, de lo que me figuré, era cerveza, espumosa y fresca cerveza. A veces la manera que tenía Cassio de consolar a un amigo era bastante inmoral pero todos los hombres, bandidos o grandes caballeros la veían como la mejor de las curas al mal que me recorría la mente.

-Rezo, las personas vienen y van. Forma parte del ciclo de la vida y es una putada pero debemos aprender a sobrellevarlo. -Me decía mientras se acoplaba como bien podía a su asiento dejando las dos jarras en la mesa. El cristal rozo la madera produciendo un ruido seco. Quise llorar pero el orgullo propio me lo impedía provocando que fuese difícil respirar.

Como buen amigo que fue, viéndome tan mal, aún sabiendo que se nos echaría de ese templo, Cassio me llevó a intentar despedirme del maestro Ewon. En aquel lugar sagrado el aire parecía estar cargado de tristeza y mucho respeto, algo que nunca había sentido en el hospicio. El olor que inundaba mis fosas nasales era fuerte y un poco mareante proveniente de alguna vela o incensario. Todos los individuos que se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación en la cual el cuerpo del maestro Ewon descansaba torcieron el gesto emitiendo chisquidos de lengua al verlos aparecer. Lo peor no fue eso, yo ya había asumido que mi presencia causaría disgusto, lo que me superó fue que llamasen a los sacerdotes más corpulentos para que ellos me condujesen por la fuerza hasta la salida.

-En esta zona no esta permitido el paso al pueblo. -Me indicaron antes de hacerlos venir.

-Lo comprendo pero no pretendía molestar, sólo quería despedirme del maestro Ewon. -Argumenté yo usando toda la educación y respeto que merecían.

-¿Despedirte del maestro Ewon? ¿Qué clase de relación podías tener tú, un mendigo, con nuestro eminente sumo sacerdote? -Me soltó otro al momento de decirles el proposito de mi intrusión.

-El maestro Ewon deseaba que fuese sacerdote... -Intentaría responderle pero eso lo enojó muchísimo, empezaría a gritar:

-¡Deja de decir mentiras! ¡Deja de ensuciar este lugar sagrado! -

Y con un simple chascar de dedos dos hombres me pedirían amablemente acompañarles hasta la salida pero yo, yo me negaría insistiendo, suplicante poder despedirme de él porque yo también tenía derecho a despedirme de ese buen hombre.

-¡Lleváoslo! ¡Por Ceiphied, sacadlo de aquí de una maldita vez! -Ordenaría ese sacerdote con voz áspera y crispada. Las colosales puertas que daban acceso a aquella zona serían cerradas al poco de atravesarlas hacía el patio, me resistí cuanto pude pero esos sacerdotes eran fuertes y me llevaban bien agarrado por los brazos.

No os harías una mínima idea de cuantos golpes daría a aquellas duras y antiguas puertas rogándoles concederme como mucho, un instante, sin tocarlo, sólo estar a su lado un condenado instante. Grite hasta quebrar mi voz, llore hasta quedarme literalmente seco y golpeé las inmensas puertas hasta dejarme los nudillos en carne viva, sangrando pero no conseguí otra cosa que no fuese aumentar esa tristeza y amargura que me tenía a su merced.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto escandalo? -Preguntaría alguien detrás mío. Un sacerdote de los más ancianos, su voz era ronca y refunfuñona -¡Así no hay quien se concentre! -

-P-Perdonadme, he acabado por perder todos los papeles... No pretendía molestar, sólo deseaba encontrarme con el maestro Ewon por última vez. -Me excusé recobrando algo de calma enrojeciendo avergonzado.

-¿Maestro Ewon, dices? ¿Acaso eras aprendiz del buen Ewon? -Querría saber al referirme al sumo sacerdote como lo suelen hacer los aprendices o los sacerdotes novicios. Yo asentí limpiandome algunas lagrimas con la manga del bonito y tupido jersey que Cassio me había entregado. Acercandose un poco más a mí, exclamaría:

-¡Pues cualquiera lo diría! En fin, anda ven conmigo. Te ayudaré a calmar ese pesar. -

-No bebo. -Le comunicaría creyendo que me ofreciría alcohol como hacía Cassio, lo cual le haría una gracia enorme. Ayudandome a ponerme de nuevo en pie pues me había quedado de rodillas vencido al darme cuenta de que nada serviría para captar la atención de aquellos que me negaban lo único que les rogaba, me conduciría hasta su despacho, al final de la biblioteca. En aquel momento colocando entre mis manos una tacita cuyo contenido sabía bastante raro pero que me fue calmando los nervios con gran rapidez, me confesaría que a él tampoco le habían permitido visitarlo por última vez.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡A mí, que le enseñé todo lo que sabía! ¡A mí, que fuí el sumo sacerdote de esta orden antes que él! Pero qué se le va a hacer... Por ser viejo, ya no merezco el mismo respeto. -Bramaba golpeando el escritorio junto al que estabamo sentados. Sus golpes eran cada vez más contundentes contra la superficie a cada exclamación. Yo bebía sorpito a sorpito el brebaje que me había entregado callado, escuchandole con atención. "Debió de ser un hombre muy apasionado" pensaba sonriendole un poco atemorizado. -Pues, ¿sabes lo qué te digo? ¡Qué se vayan todos esos desagradecidos al abismo! Si Ewon te escogió como aprendiz sería por algo, Ewon siempre fue un joven muy inteligente. -Añadiría poniendo punto y final a su enrabietado monologo. Con voz un poco más tranquila pero sin perder ese aire regañón o refunfuñante, centraría su atención en mi persona.

-Yo no soy nadie, como ellos dicen, un mendigo que es capaz de usar algo de magía. Nada más. El maestro Ewon simplemente me enseñó algunos conjuros, eso es todo. -Admití desanimado haciéndome a la idea de que el sueño se había esfumado y esa era la única realidad. El acercándose de un modo amenazante a mí replicó:  
-Pues para no ser más que un mendigo, tus ropajes son de un color que sólo se pueden permitir llevar los más enriquecidos señores. Rojo como las tunicas del gran sabio Lei Magnus. -

Aunque aún no alcanzaba a comprender de quién hablaba me gustó el modo en que lo dijo. Ese anciano erudito o monje me hacía sentir bien, al menos creía mis palabras. Él tuvo la cortesía y empeño de hacerme conocer un poco de historia, trayendo libros y libros en los cuales diferentes hechiceros o sabios describían hechos y personajes de gran relevancia tanto entre sacerdotes como hechiceros. Lei Magnus era uno de ellos, de los cuatros grandes sabios que existían con mayor profundidad. También me hablaría del origen del mundo tal y cómo lo habían expuesto muchos sabios y estudiosos de la historia. Me pareció bastante similar a lo que sucedía en mis pesadillas. El maestro Aemon se negó a verme como el demonio al rato de trasmitirselo.

-A lo mejor has entendido mal el sueño. Ese demonio y ese dragón parecen Ceiphied, nuestro dios, el dragón rojo y el rey de los demonios, Shabragnigudu. Estoy seguro que tu eres más como Ceiphied. -

Ninguno volvimos a hablar o a indagar más sobre ese posible significado. Yo me identificaba con el demonio porque todo el mundo me despreciaba y porque siempre acababa derrotado, de algún modo u otro. Con el maestro Aemon no sólo adquiriría más conocimientos, sino que también me obsequiaría una tunica similar a la suya de erudito.

-Tiene por qué hacerlo... -Le diría yo negándome a aceptarla.

-¡Si que tengo por qué! Tú te la mereces más que muchos de los curanderos o sacerdotes que hay por ahí. -Me diría él obligándome a aceptarla.

-Además, Rezo, con ella ganaras más prestigio. Ya no te veran como un mendigo. ¡Serás conocido como el monje rojo! -Añadiría Cassio con esa vocecita que ponía cuando planeaba algún arriesgado y pícaro negocio. -Podre presentarte a mis amistades y si les exiges dinero a cambio de curar sus males, te lo darán! -  
Aquello no me parecía bien pero acepté la túnica. Claro que seguí sin atreverme a hacer lo que Cassio comentaba... ¿O si?

**Caminando en las tinieblas, todo son sombras**

-Sigue sin gustarme la idea de que vayas sin compañía. -Protestó incansable, Cassio desde su rincón favorito.

Era la clase de hombre que se ponía muy obstinado en ciertas cuestiones, tales como las referentes a la huida solitaria de un buen amigo. Suspiré encogiéndome de hombros, cansado notando como mi cuerpo parecía adoptar mayor peso bajo la blanda superficie en la que me acababa de sentar. Le oí chascar la lengua, esa lengua que usaba tan hábilmente para provocar carcajadas o contra todo aquél que le importunase y el ligero murmullo que produjeron sus dedos al acariciar su cabeza me señaló que persistentes inquietudes seguían dominando su mente.

-Fuera de las ciudades, los bosques y caminos pueden estar repletos de bandidos o peores cosas... -Me recordó abandonando su asiento del único modo que sabía, saltando de manera que un rápido ruido seco acompañó sus palabras.

-Supongo que ahí he de daros la razón pero no me importa, es más lo considero parte de la gran aventura que me veré obligado a emprender. -Le hice saber agachando la cabeza al sentir un fugaz rubor separando un poco mis dedos entrelazados. Hacía largo tiempo que deseaba hacer algo por el estilo, para probarme a mí mismo como le dije a continuación. -Considero que de este modo será más interesante. Deseo demostrar que aún sin posibilidad de ver, puedo valerme por mí mismo. -

Tras un rato en que sólo era apreciable nuestras respiraciones y los sonidos provenientes del exterior como gritos lejanos o el golpeteo de gruesas puertas de madera al ser abiertas o cerradas me quedé un tanto avergonzado por compartir un anhelo estúpido o que me brindaría mayores problemas. El acercamiento de Cassio me sorprendería un instante al situarse junto a mí en la cama que dado su tamaño sería colosal para él.

-Entiendo. -Musitó con voz suave. -Pero para que me quede la conciencia tranquila, te llevará hasta la ciudad más cercana alguien. -Me indicó dándome una palmada en la espalda Cassio adoptando un deje de autoridad.

El alto y alargado bostezo que soltó puso punto y final a la ampliada charla ya que debió de dejarse caer a un lado a la cama pues su agradable proximidad se volvió un interminable espacio vacío. Era su táctica favorita para eludir o concluir largas disputas entrada la noche. Él simplemente me llevó hasta los limites de la ciudad y se marcharía, sabía igual que yo que cualquier palabra que nos dedicásemos en esos tempranos momentos de la mañana no servirían para cambiar la decisión de ninguno. Él para quedarse habiendo conseguido un buen negocio ni yo para marcharme con lo puesto más los donativos recibidos por mi labor sanadora.

-¿Se marcha sin ni siquiera despedirse? -Oí al cabo de mucho tiempo a mis espaldas la masculina voz de una persona que no me era desconocida a pesar del desconcierto que causó en mi, justamente en momentos así de complejos.

-Pensé que era lo mejor para todos. -Respondí esbozando una tímida y entristecida sonrisa, disimulando la fuerte impresión causada.

El sonido que produjeron las suelas de sus bastos zapatos sobre el árido pero liso suelo me indicó que la distancia entre el sumo sacerdote Ariel y yo se acortaba rápidamente. Creo que fue el instante en que volví a notar sus alargados y seguros dedos posarse sobre uno de mis hombros lo que me hizo perder la compostura, esa calma que me había obligado a mantener al despertar al menor roce del sol naciente por lo que al girarme aún sabiendo que todo lo que hallaría era oscuridad, varias e incontenibles lagrimas empezaron a descender humedeciendo una fina zona de mis mejillas. Acariciando por última vez su rostro de suave y fría piel, torpemente a causa de la emoción y la congoja que me producía el saber que no volvería a tocarlo , añadí con voz temblorosa:

-Pero te agradezco de todo corazón el que hayas venido. Maestro Ariel. -

-No, Rezo, diríjase a mí simplemente como Ariel. -Replicó él y noté como mi mano era sostenida por las suyas mientras agitaba contra mi mano con lentos movimientos su cabeza en señal de negación. -Al fin y al cabo, te considero más mi igual que al resto de mis compañeros en la orden. -

Respiré hondo ya que no podía alargar aquello por más tiempo pues el apenas audible ruido que emitían nuestras gargantas conteniendo la emoción no era el único ruido que captaban mis oídos. Un breve pero repetido golpeteo señalaba que un tranquilo cuadrúpedo comenzaba a impacientarse al mando de su amo, que bien podía figurarme yo, nos observaba callado. Sólo su continua y rítmica respiración era perceptible acompañada por la de su animal, compañero indispensable si deseaba que su medio de trasporte se moviese.

-Gracias por haber tenido tanta confianza en mí. Espero encontrar más personas como tu en mi camino. -Concluí alejando mi mano de su rostro de modo que mi amigo se vio forzado a soltar la mano que tenía presa entre las suyas.

-Eso es gracias al bueno de Cassio, si no me hubiese encontrado con él, ni lo habría sabido. -Confesó ganando algo de animo su voz con el recuerdo de ese encuentro pero sus siguientes palabras se llenaron de esa emoción contenida nuevamente, rozando el llanto. -Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones. -

Asentí agradecido y dándole la espalda recuperando aplomo caminé hasta donde supuse estaba el comerciante que me haría el enorme favor de alejarme de la ciudad.

Constante era el trotar del equino que nos alejaba determinado como el continuo golpeteo de un tambor de gran tamaño conformando junto a los bufidos del viento una melodía secreta, a veces distorsionada por los animados saludos de trabajadores en plena faena repartidos a juzgar la lejanía de las diferentes y masculinas voces a lo ancho de las tierras que con tanto empeño trataban. Ciertamente mi mundo se limitaba a eso, sonidos entremezclados que describían el mundo que compartía con los videntes de una manera singular pero insuficiente para contentarme. Percibiendo contra mi espalda el recio tallo seco de los cereales que abordaban el cuadrado espacio de madera que era el interior de la carreta sobrellevaba el viaje lo mejor posible, de tanto en tanto, rascándome con ferocidad las partes de mi cuerpo que rozaban con ello. Vagamente agradecido por semejante entretenimiento. Unas carcajadas provenientes de la zona más adelantada del arcaico vehículo me ayudaron unos momentos a frenar la frenética actividad de mis dedos retorcidos contra la piel de mi cuello a la vez que giraba la cabeza hacia esa oscura zona extrañado pero pronto avergonzado al oír su jocoso pero inofensivo comentario:

-¡Espero que no sea de esos que poseen una piel fácilmente irritable! -

-No... No se preocupe por eso. -Respondí levantando la voz contra el viento que mecía y agitaba mis lacios cabellos.

Otra carcajada brotó desde lo más hondo de su garganta, dándome la impresión de que se trataba de un hombre más risueño y guasón de lo esperado o figurado pero sobretodo, comunicativo, muy hablador porque a partir de esa chanza pasaríamos si no todo el camino por delante, gran parte de éste hablando y hablando.

-¿Sabe? Cuando ese embaucador de Cassio me pidió llevar conmigo a un amigo jamás imaginé que se fuese a tratar de un erudito... -Me confesó con voz que denotaba ligera vergüenza, como si fuese a ser castigado al pensar mal de mí, el desconocido al que tanto le había insistido echar una mano. -No sé si lo sabrá pero Cassio no es un hombre de buen nombre que digamos, por lo que pensé, yo pensé... -El aumento de esa sensación empezó a ejercer mayor efecto en él ya que la claridad con que había expuesto el tema que le asaltó durante la conversación se derrumbaba entre carraspeos y palabras difíciles de interpretar. Suspirando, para aplacar su miedo o lo que fuese que estuviese sintiendo acompañado del bochorno dije poniéndole brusco freno:

-No se preocupe, buen hombre, dada la fama de Cassio es comprensible que haya pensado mal de mí. -

Y después de dejar los brazos en jarras un breve momento, los deje caer como si se tratasen de dos pesados rollos de gruesa tela.

-Aunque me gusta pensar que no todas sus amistades son de igual calaña que la suya, ¡Usted parece un hombre con un trabajo honrado! -Pensé en voz alta, a propósito, como buscando animarlo un poco más sin embargo la jugada tuvo un efecto contrario.

-¡Oh con que buenos ojos me ve! -Se lamentó estrujando las riendas entre sus dedos, supuse, como si las frotase contra algo o contra sí debido al tenue pero repetitivo crujido que atiné a distinguir a través del lamento. -Si Usted supiera, si Usted supiera... -

Así fue como descubrí lo que le unía a Cassio. Nada ni nada menos que una continuada infidelidad, un delito más moral que legal a mi justo entender y con el cual él tenía que seguir cargando en secreto o atreverse a exponer sus necesidades a su tajante y poco complaciente esposa y afrontar con valía el castigo que la dama le impusiese. Cuando, en confianza, me pidió consejo guiado por lo que mi apariencia le brindaba con voz queda, profundamente arrepentido y asustado no supe exactamente como reaccionar. ¿Se tomaría al pie de la letra lo que brotase de mis labios? ¿De los labios de un farsante? Me gustaba ser visto como uno más del gremio e incluso aceptaría gustoso los deberes menos dignificantes pero aun me daba algo de apuro obrar como tal, especialmente ante otros sacerdotes.

-No tengo perdón... ¿Verdad? -Exageró llevado por la acusada ansiedad que le provocaba mi silencio. -¡Soy un hombre tan miserable que ni los dioses fijarían sus ojos sagrados en mí! -

-Ni en ti ni en mí. -Le corregí. Posiblemente su comentario despertó una fluente de pensamientos un tanto particulares acerca de las divinidades que conocíamos y adorábamos. Pensamientos que hubiesen dejado con la boca abierta a muchos sumos sacerdotes y eruditos. -Los dioses tienen mejores planes de los que ocuparse o en los que centrar sus energías. Nosotros sólo somos esa minucia que se torna en un gran problema cuando el enemigo se vale de nosotros. -

Dudo que fuese realmente consciente de lo que esos pensamientos implicaban pero a menudo los pensamientos eran así, ideas o esbozos de sentimientos y percepciones subconscientes que emergían de cuando en cuando de algún lugar en la mente de alguien. Su alabanza me hizo sentir incomodo.

-¡Oohh ya veo que Usted es todo un erudito! A mí jamás se me habría ocurrido algo tan profundo... -Fueron sus palabras, las cuáles habían recobrado fuerza y consistencia. ¡Buen por él!

Un sonido extraño e inesperado apremió a todos mis instintos pero no supe identificarlo correctamente. En verdad se trató de un ataque pero mi inexperto guía lo consideró un mero badén en el camino o el choque con una piedra de mayor tamaño justo al percibir que perdía el control sobre el carro. ¡Por Ceiphied! El saborcillo a cálida sangre me indicó que en ese breve momento de descontrol tanto el carro como sus ocupantes habíamos caído hacía un lado. El ruido que emitió la madera contra el arenoso suelo lo confirmaba y el recio tacto de la paja esparcida a mi alrededor también. Vagamente aturdido intenté alejar mi cuerpo para posteriormente en un espacio menos limitado ponerme en pie. Los quejidos del corcel incesantes en su vano intento de aguantar el dolor de su propia y pesado derrumbe hacían que mi corazón se encogiese de lástima pues ese dolor no sería aplacado hasta su total desvanecer. Continuando con la tarea de agudizar mis sentidos más valiosos alcance a escuchar varias voces contra la ya conocida y apreciada voz del comerciante. No me parecieron muy amistosas.

-¡Haz callar a ese maldito animal! -Ordenó la voz más ruda, refiriéndose al caballo herido. Un grito de horror y suplica surgió del mercader pero fue fríamente ignorado ya que al momento siguiente el ambiente se silenció. ¿Cómo lo habían conseguido? Me pregunté atento a sus movimientos y palabras de rodillas, aferrado al trozo de madera que me servía de principal apoyo para ponerme totalmente en pie. El propio malestar hacía de mi determinada idea una labor un tanto costosa pero mi provisional soporte lo compensaba. Una nueva plegaría rompió el silencio:

-¡Por favor! ¡Os lo ruego! ¡Dejadme continuar con mi viaje! ¿Qué podríais sacar de un sencillo transportista? -

El ligero arrastrar de minúsculas piedras me hizo comprender que no sólo había comenzado a rogar a lagrima viva por nuestras vidas sino que se había arrodillado a sus pies, obra de la desesperación. Tragué saliva, algo muy adentro me guiaba a pensar que aquello no serviría de nada, nada bueno. Alzándose imponente e impaciente, la voz cantante gruñó:

-¡Basta! ¡Si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo, dame todo lo que tengas! -

Su amenazada alteró el doble al buen y asustado hombre, cuyo cuerpo se agitaba impulsado por el pánico una y otra vez contra el viento tembloroso como los sollozos que se agolpaban desde su garganta mientras sus eran excesivamente apretados.

-¡Bien! En ese caso, lo tomaremos por las malas. -Determinó la voz adquiriendo un deje de malicia y goce. -¡Mátalo! -Pareció ordenar al mismo compadre que había anulado la vida y quejidos al caballo. Aquello desató para mi asombro y perplejidad una confrontación entre los bandidos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -Bramó una aguda voz. En la voz del jefe se percibió perplejidad y cierto enfado a la hora de replicar:

-¿Qué has dicho? -

No debió de sentarle nada bien que otro de los suyos pusiese en entredicho su autoridad.

-Lo que acabas de oír. -Le hizo saber sin temor el dueño de la voz, más reafirmado. -Matar nunca ha formado parte de nuestro modo de actuar ¿o acaso has olvidado nuestro código? -Exclamó nuevamente. Lo que dio pie a una fuerte discusión entre ambos criminales. Sus gritos se alzaban unos contra otros como si la altitud fuese a concederles la victoria.

Tomándolo como una oportunidad para escapar al igual que mi pobre compañero de viaje, cuidadoso me dejé caer al suelo para alejarme reptando. La dureza del suelo y la suciedad carecían de importancia en ese momento pero muy a nuestro pesar el hechicero, cuya presencia habíamos subestimado nos descubrió. Con un sonoro silbido le bastó para finalizar la disputa de su superior agregando un grito de alarma:

-¡Jefe se escapan! -

-¡Pues no te quedes ahí parado y detenlos! -Fue la orden que recibió por parte del susodicho, cuya voz irradiaba fastidio y una ira muy pronunciada.

La situación se tornó mucho peor, sólo pude sentir que mi corazón dio un nuevo e intenso vuelco al oír los femeninos gritos de protesta y horror. El recuerdo de aquella muerte injustificada me persiguió durante tantos años... Pero por algún motivo que aún no sé si agradecer al grandioso Ceiphied o no, yo les resulté un asaltado mucho más interesante...

Nuevamente, una tenue pero cansina sensación de dolor me trajo a la conciencia. Una desagradable sensación que no sólo parecía haberse instalado en mi cabeza sino por cada parte del cuerpo que movía pero la sensación de haberme perdido un suceso importante o ser incapaz de recordar lo ocurrido poco antes era mucho peor. Sólo al posar algunos dedos sobre la zona que recordaba vagamente golpeada al caer del carro y sentir la suavidad de la tela sobre los cabellos, ligeramente humedecida por probablemente sudor pero más seguramente pringosa sangre caí en la cuenta de que alguien se había tomado la molestia de auxiliarme. ¡Bendito Ceiphied! Mi corazón se inflamó de felicidad y agradecimiento mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios secos y rasgados debido a un repetido y brusco contacto contra el suelo. Casi al previo instante mi mente se lleno de dudas pues quien habría sido esa alma caritativa. Esforzándome por recordar un poco más, apoyando mi barbilla sobre una mano cerrada sólo atinaba a rememorar un montón de voces hostiles hasta que conseguí retornar el recuerdo de la única voz femenina y defensora que hubo en todo el ataque. Arrugando la frente y al hacerlo percibiendo más claramente la venda alrededor de mi cabeza, me desanimé. Por muy bien que definiese como era aquella voz, en estos casos una descripción física siempre resultaba más útil. Poco después, en el silencio que imperaba apenas roto por sutiles sonidos como el chascar de las sabanas al moverme en el interior de tan confortable mueble, un nuevo sonido captó toda mi atención. El girar de un objeto metálico como bien podía ser una llave sobre un picaporte.

-Lamento molestarle pero... Se me ha encargado que cuando despertase le trajese algo de comer... -Me comunicó una voz desconocida pero amable y un poco tímida que avanzaba al compás de sus pasos.

Aclarándome la garganta, dije:

-Oh vaya, gracias. ¿Y podría conocer la identidad de esa persona que tanto bien me está haciendo? -

Necesitaba saberlo tanto como comer. Tras un momento que pareció eterno, la voz me respondió a la par que me entregaba la bandeja con sumo cuidado, respondió:

-Me temo que no puedo darle esa información, Monje rojo... Err... ¿Necesitará ayuda para...? -

-Oh no, tranquilo, creo que podré apañármelas solo. -Le respondí inmediatamente, bastante ruborizado al comprender rápidamente la intención con la que iba dirigida la pregunta. Pasando mis dedos por la superficie menos cálida hallé los cubiertos y me dispuse a degustar con hambre de lobo los alimentos traídos. -¿Lo ve? -Agregué tras tragar el primer trozo de carne con una sonrisa.

-Entonces... Si me disculpa... Vuelvo con lo mío. -Fue lo último que me dijo pues sus pasos se alejaron al poco tiempo.

El transcurrir del tiempo fue lento y aburrido en el interior de la que deduje sencilla pero cómoda habitación en la que había acabado. De cuando en cuando, aquél que fuese tomado por mi encargado venía para cambiar mis vendajes pero una vez hecho no prolongaba su estancia. Apenas conversábamos y cada interacción oral era breve y entrecortada como si le costase gran esfuerzo crear más de una serie de palabras seguidas. Especialmente cuando insistía en conocer algo, por mínimo que fuese, de mi salvador.

-Ya se lo he dicho... No puedo darle esa información... -Me repetía una y otra vez en tanto sentía sus manos deslizarse con brío al rededor de mi cabeza sosteniendo el nuevo y suave tejido que la iba cubriendo. Hundido, después de un suspiro de abandono, repliqué:

-Ya veo... Sin embargo, ¿podrá decirme al menos la razón? -

Cuando noté que sus manos parecían haberse detenido, llegué a temer disgustar al buen hombre sin embargo tras tragar saliva, como habiendo llegado a un punto que no sabía como cruzar, respondió:

-Si esa persona no quiere que Usted lo sepa, más nos vale que Usted nunca lo sepa. -

Y desvió la conversación a otro tema, un tema menos comprometedor a mí parecer retomando su tarea.

-Sin embargo sí puedo comentarle que pronto vendrán a buscarle. -Agregó el extraño con voz animada, suscitando nueva y aumentada curiosidad.

-¿Quién? -Escapó de mi boca junto a un leve quejido al notar sobre la zona herida la tela empapada en alguna sustancia desinfectante como aceite o agua.

-Su gente. -Me hizo saber sin reparos, a lo que no pude evitar fruncir el ceño incapaz de comprender con exactitud la indirecta. Una carcajada nos rodeó, proveniente, no me cabe duda, de su boca y oyendo el sonido que sus ropas hacían ante el giro de su cabeza, añadió. -Me refiero a Elina y a otros sacerdotes de la zona. ¿O acaso Usted no pertenece a la misma orden que les envió a ellos? -

Fue magistral el cambio de registro en su voz. Ya no titubeaba como un chiquillo inseguro y asustadizo y la conversación además poco a poco fue ganando extensión. Otra carcajada invadió la habitación, lo cual me hizo sentir más estúpido aún aunque conseguí disimularlo bastante bien adoptando una vaga sonrisa. De repente, algo que llevaba un buen tiempo rondando en su cabeza salió al exterior como una sospecha acallada. Según él mi ataque era más inusual de lo que todos los presentes en la posada se habían imaginado pues era el primero de ellos en sufrir un ataque por parte de los bandidos de la zona o alrededores en mucho tiempo. A lo que yo sencillamente me encogí de hombros. Fue lo que aclaró algo de lo que ese revoltijo de voces que recordaba o creía recordar habían dicho durante el asalto, referentes a mi persona. La indignación y sorpresa, especialmente apreciada en la única voz que podía ser amiga, con la consiguiente protesta a viva voz e intromisión... Si era capaz de centrarme, sabía que conseguiría completar el rompecabezas.

-¡Fue ella! -Exclamé chascando los dedos. -¡Ya no puede haber error! La dueña de la única voz femenina entre todas aquellas voces odiosas y violentas. -Recalqué llevado por el orgullo que me producía ese incremento de seguridad renovada y dirigiendo mi rostro hacía donde pensé se encontraba mi cuidador, agregué pensativo. -Dígame, por un casual, la persona que me trajo hasta aquí y le pidió encargarse de mí, ¿no sería una fémina? -

-¡Pero mira que Usted es insistente! -Exclamó él con voz nuevamente atemorizada, espumándose de ésta toda calma. -¡Se lo ruego, deje de preguntarme por esa persona! ¡Ya le dije que es peligroso! -Incluso pude distinguir un naciente aunque contenido sollozo.

Su reacción me bastó para confirmarlo por lo que a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, no le presioné ya que cada vez era más obvio que todo esto debía ser mantenido en secreto. Ya no sólo por ella, sino también por tan buena y sencilla gente... De todos modos, al cabo de dos o tres días más, mi gente como dijo el posadero efectivamente llegó para hacerse cargo de mí presentándose así una nueva y difícil encrucijada ya que yo no era como el resto de ellos, jóvenes sacerdotes enviados en su día para hacer el bien por esos lares.


End file.
